The Purification
Overview Faction: Dark Brotherhood Quest Giver: Lucien Lachance Reward: Shadowmere; advancement to Silencer rank; +1 Infamy Background There is a spy among the Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood. To eradicate this spy, Lucien has ordered that the Cheydinhal sanctuary be purged. Because the Black Hand has known of the spy since before you were recruited - you are the only member above suspicion, Lucien has charged you with carrying out this task. Do not kill the people in the Sanctuary before you receive this quest, otherwise you will be expelled from the Dark Brotherhood. Walkthrough When you talk to Lucien Lachance in Fort Farragut, he will give you a task -- exterminate all Dark Brotherhood members in Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. There are seven members in all who need to be exterminated: *Ocheeva *Teinaava *Vicente Valtieri *Antoinetta Marie *Gogron gro-Bolmog *Telaendril *M'raaj-Dar Fast travel to Cheydinhal. Get into Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, and start killing. They are not difficult to kill, because they do not help each other out when attacked. The only thing you should watch out is the Dark Guardian, as it will help your poor member to kill you. A very simple way to take care of the guardian is to move under the ladder to the secret entrance to the surface, which is located in the main area of the sanctuary. From this position you can fire arrows or destructive magic at the guardian without taking a single hit. There are many ways to exterminate them. You can just kill anyone in contact, killing one by one using sneak attacks, or use a Poisoned Apple or use the "Summon Rufio's ghost" scroll which Lucien Lachance gave you. M'raaj-Dar also sells poisoned apples. M'raaj-Dar also now wants you to be his friend after him picking on you, but its too late and you must continue the purification. In a barrel in Lucien Lachance's room (in Fort Farragut) there are 10 poisoned apples, but is locked to the highest level. Using a Poisoned Apple can be achieved by placing it on a plate in front of a member such as Ocheeva. Feel free to kill them in any way, because your objective is to make sure all 7 members are killed. If you are having trouble and losing a fight, you can yield (block and use). Your opponents will stop attacking you, which you can repeat until they are dead. If you have garlic, you can pickpocket Vicente Valtieri and give it to him as his vampiric nature will cause him to perish from this (Perhaps the PS3 Game of the Year version is different but the effect of pickpocketing garlic into him according to a note to Ocheeva found in Vicente's writing desk was as follows: "I would most certainly suffer from a loss of strength and stamina, and fear my resistance to magic would be nearly completely nullified." It certainly makes him easy to kill, in any case if you haven't the patience to see if he does indeed eventually die of the garlic as a slow poison.) All Dark Brotherhood members are inside the Sanctuary 24/7, except for Telaendril. She will be roaming around Cyrodiil. To kill her, simply wait until Middas, when she will be inside the Sanctuary, or, alternatively, take Telaendril's Ocheeva Note from Ocheeva's dead body, and search for her. Five Dark Brotherhood members carry keys which open their chests in the living quarters. You can get some good loot from the chests. After you kill all seven members, travel back to Fort Farragut. When you reach Lucien Lachance, he will explain what to do next. All Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood members are dead, so you won't receive any more contracts there. You will advance to Silencer rank and receive new contracts from Dead Drops. The Dead Drops contain all you need to know for each contract. Lucien Lachance will give you a horse named Shadowmere upon completion of the quest. The horse is waiting outside the fort. Shadowmere matches up with the stats for a black horse, except that it will only fall unconscious when "killed", like a quest NPC. Note that it is confirmed that Shadowmere can be used as a mobile container that does not reset (resets if it travels back to fort farragut without you); simply knock the horse unconscious, and put stuff in before it wakes. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: : I must kill every Dark Brotherhood member in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary -- Ocheeva, Vicente Valtieri, Antoinetta Marie, Gogron gro-Bolmog, Telaendril, M'raaj-Dar and Teinaava. Because I am now working for the Black Hand, I am no longer bound by the Five Tenets, and should employ any means necessary to Purify the Sanctuary. After purifying the sanctuary: : The Purification is now complete. Every Dark Brotherhood member based out of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary has been killed. I must now report back to Lucien Lachance at Fort Farragut. Notes *You can pickpocket Vicente for some pretty good loot and decent amount of gold. It replenishes and you can continue this as long as you don't get caught. This does not work on the XBox360 version! Instead the pickpocketing window will simply close and Vicente might state "Pffft. Take it. It's worthless to me anyway.", but the item will not be transferred to your inventory. *You don't have to kill the Dark Guardian or the rat. Category:Quests Category:Oblivion: Quests Category:Dark Brotherhood Quests Category:Oblivion: Dark Brotherhood Quests